


He's my Best Friend!

by blumvale (sailorpipn)



Series: Tumblr Asks [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:32:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorpipn/pseuds/blumvale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>an ask from tumblr:</p><p>Yay!! How about Stiles/Scott college future fic where they have stupid domestic duties and are adorable. Laundry and grocery shopping and getting mistaken for a couple ALL THE TIME. And they deny and are all like, he's my best friend. But then one night of Ring of Fire and drunken cuddling later, one of them realize its tipped into something more.</p><p> ~redridinghoodandthesourwolf</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's my Best Friend!

“Hey, Stiles. How’s it going?” Alica asked as she slid onto the couch next to her classmate. She and Stiles took Anthropology together and were part of the same study group that met every Tuesday in the library. “I saw your boyfriend at the grocery store.” She didn’t have to keep her voice too low as she and her group always had the same room to work in. It was nice to not have to constantly whisper and worry if the group was bothering anyone.

  
Pausing with a coffee halfway to his mouth, Stiles turned his head to stare at Alica. “My who?”

“Your- your boyfriend,” Alica stuttered uncertainly. “The guy,” she tried. “That you spend all your free time with. Jonah said he saw you two in the laundry room folding each other’s clothes, just the other day.”

Thinking back to the last time he did laundry, Stiles realized she was talking about Scott. Indeed, he and Scott had sit on the dryers discussing the Star Wars fandom (he’d finally got Scott to watch it), folding clothes, instead of going back to their room. And so what if their boxers had been mixed together, and some of their shirts, and Stiles always bundled up Scott’s socks for him; he just did them better. Slowly he put his coffee back down on the table. Holding his hands out in front of him, Stiles said, “I think you’ve got things wrong. Scott is not my boyfriend.”

“He’s not?” Alica questioned, clearly surprised. “But you two always go to parties together. And you’re always touching. And-“ Stiles’ phone rang, interrupting her list.

Looking down at the screen, Stiles saw it was Scott calling. He held up one finger to Alica before answering. “Hey, Scott, how’s it going?”

“Hey, sorry for interrupting your study date but I wanted to let you know I picked up some chicken salad from the supermarket on Pine.”

“Oh yeah, man! That’s my favorite. Thanks-“ Stiles noticed Alica looking amused next to him. “Uh,” he cleared his throat. “Thanks, bro.”

“Cool. I’ll bring some back to the dorm with those crackers from the bakery.”

“Awe, you don’t have to go there,” Stiles protested. “The bakery’s on the other side of campus. You don’t need to go out of your way.”

“Nah, don’t worry about it. I’ve got time before my night class. I’ll see you after later.”

“Yeah, yeah, see you later man.”

“I didn’t hear all of that,” Alica smirked. “But yeah, totally not your boyfriend.”

Meeting Alica’s eye, he insisted, “Nope, he’s my best friend!”

“Mmm hmm…” Alica said and opened her schoolbooks. “Let’s get our studying done so you can go home to your best friend.”

“We don’t need to rush. Scott won’t be home till 8:30.” He realized that was the wrong answer when Alica just laughed and pulled out her notes.

\--- tw ---

After that chat with Alica, Stiles found himself looking at his interactions with Scott differently. Of course, they still spent crazy amounts of time together, still play video games and the like; they were best friends even if it seemed like tons of people on campus thought differently.

“So,” Scott started, pulling out some clothes from his closet. “There’s a party over in frat row tonight, if you want to go?” He looked carefully at the shirts in hand, deciding what to wear.

“This one,” Stiles decided for him, pulling a shirt out of Scott’s hands. “And sure. But which party are you talking about? There’s always a party going on, on frat row.”

“Oh, uh, the one my TA Barry’s in. I forget which one exactly but he invited me. And I’m inviting you.” Scott turned to smile at his friend and Stiles felt his insides clench. That hadn’t happened before and he took a small step back, tripping over some books he’d left next to his bed. Flailing his arms, trying to keep his balance, he was relieved when Scott reached out and grabbed his arm to steady him. “So, you in?”

Stiles squashed the feeling in his chest and gestured at his ‘stud muffin’ t-shirt; he laughed. “Really? You had to ask?”

\---tw---

The pain about being best friend with a werewolf is that they can’t get drunk no matter how much they imbibe. But the best thing, Stiles reasoned, about being friends with a werewolf is they’ll be 100% clear in their head to help you home when you’ve had one too many.

Stiles shifted in his bed and groaned. His head hurt and he was way too hot. He kicked at his blankets and tried to push the heavy one off his chest. When had his blanket gained ten pounds? Opening his eyes the tiniest amount possible (the sun streaming in from the window hurt like a bitch!) Stiles realized he wasn’t pushing at his blanket but at Scott’s arm. “Dude,” he grumbled. “You’re like a furnace; why are you in my bed?” Because of said inability to get drunk, Scott had the top bunk in their room. It wouldn’t be hard for him to get up there.

“You asked me to stay with you, so I did.”

“What?” Stiles squeaked, surprised, eyes now open wide.

“You asked me to stay with you, so I did,” Scott repeated slowly, figuring his friend was just to drunk to follow.

“I, uh. Yeah, ok… but you didn’t have to stay all night.” It wasn’t the first time they’d shared a bed but it hadn’t happened in a long time.

Ignoring the comment, Scott said, “You know my TA Barry?” Stiles nodded even though the movement hurt his head. “When he invited me to the party, he told me he and his frat brothers wouldn’t care if I brought my boyfriend along.”

“And your mind immediately jumped to me?”

“Well, who else could he mean?” Scott huffed. He rolled onto his side and pulled Stiles just a tiny bit closer. Leaning down over his best friend since kindergarten, he gave Stiles plenty of time to turn his head or tell him no before pressing their lips together.

Brain foggy with the remnants of alcohol, it took Stiles a second to respond but when he did, he did enthusiastically. Scott chuckled into Stiles’ mouth at his excitement. When they pulled apart a few minutes later, Scott ran his hand through Stiles’ hair, smoothing down his bed head.

“Ok!” Stiles enthused. “Boyfriends!” He reached out and took Scott’s free hand and entwined their fingers together. “Knock that one off the bucket list. And there will be more kissing. Much more kissing.” He squeezed Scott’s hand. “But later when I don’t feel so disgusting.” Stiles settled back on the bed to get comfortable. “Agreed?”

“Agreed.” Scott punctuated his agreement with a quick kiss.

With a smile on his face Stiles closed his eyes to go back to sleep.

A few minutes later though, Stiles shifted again and tried to push the werewolf away. “Seriously, you’re like a furnace! We can cuddle later when I’m not trying to sleep. Move over! You’re way to hot.”

Moving to the edge of the thin bed, Scott grinned. “I know I am.”

Stiles groaned at the joke.

**Author's Note:**

> you can follow me on Tumblr and send me more asks - blumvale.tumblr.com


End file.
